He Howled For Her
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Lena packs away her brother’s things. After Werewolf Territory, AutRafe


-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Lena, Autumn, and Rafe and there the only characters here so… OMYGOSH! I own this!**

**Title: He Howled For Her**

**Summary: Lena packs away her brother's things. After Werewolf Territory, Aut/Rafe**

Lena closed the door behind her, the pack couldn't see her break down. They couldn't see her this weakened by death. She looked over the room, it looked more like it belonged to a teenager than a twenty-three year old. Posters donned the bright orange walls, the large king bed hid a stash of porno and skate boards. Lena smiled through the tears, how many times had she ordered Rafael to close the door when he had a girl over? Only to wonder what any girl could see in him.

She sighed and grabbed a box off the bed to start the sorting. Blankets and clothing would be kept, the pack wasn't going to be able to purchase much until they were settled in in the new town. Posters were ripped down and thrown out with the porn, his games and cd's would be sold for the extra cash needed to feed the pack. She hated that she had to destroy what she had of her brother for the betterment of the pack, but that was law. That's what they do. One for the pack, the pack for one. She had called in Hunters to kill her pack to save it. She had to kill her brother's things to save her pack.

She fared well, locking her heart away in a box, becoming that heartless creature she was within. Until it fell out of the closet. Until the memories literally crashed down on her. She clicked on the digital camera that had just bombed her and went to review the images. She bopped through her brother's conquests, many of the girls in their pack, and several humans. It went far to prove his control that he'd been able to nest with humans. But then there she was, the huntress. His huntress.

Autumn lay in the tall grass, eye lids barely open as the rising sun cast golden light on the violet skin. Her auburn hair hid her breast, though a red hickey was still visible between them. Stark naked, vulnerable, the woman laying there in the pixels was delicious. Friend or not it was hard to resist the urge to hunt her down. Lena licked her lips swallowing the instinct, she clicked over to the next image. Again it was Autumn, scantly dressed, one arm around her sister's waist as the pair flirted with the car salesmen who'd sold Rafe his bike. Again and again the deep into the camera's memory she went the more often Autumn appeared.

Lena pocketed the memory card, tossing the camera in the 'things to sell' box and continued on. She dove back into the closet sifting through her brother's remains. Twenty-three was too young to die. But no matter how she tried she couldn't shake the memories that had dug themselves into her mind.

_"Ra, I can't." Autumn pulled away from their kiss. She was twined around him breathing heavily, and though she stopped the lip lock she still pressed closer to him. Lena pressed lower into the grass afraid she'd been caught spying._

_"What's wrong?" Rafael panted._

_"We can't." she nodded to his pants. The couple had already shed their shirts , Autumn's hair cascaded over her shoulders no longer held up tight in the bun she usually wore in the Arizona heat. It surprised their secret spectator that their pants had lasted so long._

_"Autty, baby, I won't hurt you. I can control it." he swore. Even though his chest heaved with the effort of control his voice showed no strain._

_"I'm not afraid of you." she bit her lip looking down at their abdomens pressed together. "I'm afraid for you." Rafael freed one hand to tip her chin up and meet her eyes._

_"My pack won't know."_

_"But mine will." she defied him. He sighed and brushed hair out of her face._

_"My delectable sweet meat, what is it you desire?" he slid back allowing himself room to kiss the hallow of her neck moving his mouth in a slow trail down between her breast. Lena knew he was working his power over the human when she moaned, eyes rolling. "Do you not crave my touch?" he drew her closer, again. Kissing up her neck, behind her ear, before nibbling at her earlobe. _

_"Rafe," she whispered, low and husky. "No." Lena had to give the human that much, she could keep her head even when her body was screaming for the opposite._

_"Lay down." he commanded with a fierce kiss. Autumn obeyed, whimpering when he stood leaving her to rummage through their packs. He returned with a camera. "So I never forget?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't deny him._

Lena had never before witnessed her brother performing his art. It terrified her that he'd been so skilled, practiced, and gentle. There'd never been a shortage of males on her tail, and she'd permitted a few to mate with her, but those acts were always fierce and vicious, sometimes violent. Even now, years later, the memory disturbed her. More memories flooded her fragile mind as she threw herself back to work.

_"I'll change her!" Rafael cried. He was arguing with their leader, who had found out about his liking of the Hunter who'd come to purify their pack._

_"No, she's not meant for us." He growled menacingly. _

_"But Sire, I want her! She wants me! Why?" Rafael argued._

_"You must avoid her temptation!" He said sternly. They were in the kitchen of the den and had been at each others throats all day. _

_"But she needs this! She needs our strength. She needs a pack. Autumn is all alone." _

_"She's human! That girl you're screwing around with is human! She's a hunter! She kills our kind for a thrill! She's meat, protected meat, but meat just the same."_

_"Then I'll find a hunter to end my ache!"_

_"Humans howl to the sun, we the moon. They howl for power not the beauty of things." _

When she looked back, Lena didn't understand why she hadn't seen her brother's death coming. He howled for the huntress. For her furless flesh and pointless claws. Her tailless body preverted his dreams and rubbed away at his sense. To prove himself, to protect the huntress, he died. Rafael died, because he howled for her.


End file.
